GAO Reports - 2003
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2003 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Information Security: Status of Federal Public Key Infrastructure Activities at Major Federal Departments and Agencies (GAO-04-157) (Dec. 15, 2003). * Posthearing Questions from the September 17, 2003, Hearing on Implications of Power Blackouts for the Nation's Cybersecurity and Critical Infrastructure Protection: The Electric Grid, Critical Interdependencies, Vulnerabilities, and Readiness (GAO-04-300R) (Dec. 8, 2003). November * NONE October * Posthearing Questions from the September 10, 2003, Hearing on Worm and Virus Defense: How Can We Protect Our Nation's Computers From These Serious Threats? (GAO-04-173R) (Oct. 17, 2003). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Challenges in Securing Control Systems (GAO-04-140T) (Oct. 1, 2003). September * Geospatial Information: Technologies Hold Promise for Wildland Fire Management, but Challenges Remain (GAO-03-1047) (Sept. 2003). * Social Security Numbers: Improved SSN Verification and Exchange of States' Driver Records Would Enhance Identity Verification (GAO-03-920) (Sept. 15, 2003). * Information Technology: Departmental Leadership Crucial to Success of Investment Reforms at Interior (GAO-03-1028) (Sept. 12, 2003). * Electronic Government: Planned e-Authentication Gateway Faces Formidable Development Challenges (GAO-03-952) (Sept. 12, 2003). * Information Security: Effective Patch Management is Critical to Mitigating Software Vulnerabilities (GAO-03-1138T) (Sept. 10, 2003). * Information Security: Challenges in Using Biometrics (GAO-03-1137T) (Sept. 9, 2003). August * Efforts to Improve Information Sharing Need to Be Strengthened (GAO-03-760) (Aug. 27, 2003). July * Information Security: Computer Controls over Key Treasury Internet Payment System (GAO-03-837) (July 30, 2003). * Human Capital: Further Guidance, Assistance, and Coordination Can Improve Federal Telework Efforts (GAO-03-679) (July 18, 2003). June * Privacy Act: OMB Leadership Needed to Improve Agency Compliance (GAO-03-304) (June 30, 2003). * Information Security: Continued Efforts Needed to Fully Implement Statutory Requirements (GAO-03-852T) (June 24, 2003). * Geographic Information Systems: Challenges to Effective Data Sharing (GAO-03-874T) (June 10, 2003). May * Homeland Security: Information Sharing Responsibilities, Challenges, and Key Management Issues (GAO-03-715T) (May 8, 2003). April * Information Technology: A Framework for Assessing and Improving Enterprise Architecture Management (Ver. 1.1) (GAO-03-584G) (Apr. 2003). * Information Security: Progress Made, But Challenges Remain to Protect Federal Systems and the Nation's Critical Infrastructures (GAO-03-564T) (Apr. 8, 2003). March * Data Mining: Results and Challenges for Government Programs, Audits, and Investigations (GAO-03-591T) (Mar. 25, 2003). February * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Challenges for Selected Agencies and Industry Sectors (GAO-03-233) (Feb. 28, 2003). January * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Efforts of the Financial Services Sector to Address Cyber Threats (GAO-03-173) (Jan. 30, 2003). * High-Risk Series: Protecting Information Systems Supporting the Federal Government and the Nation's Critical Infrastructures (GAO-03-121) (Jan 1, 2003). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2003